


His Guard Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Multiple Orgasms, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're the First Order's most prized TIE pilot, and you've been assigned to work directly under THE Kylo Ren.However, you've become used to him at your side and are just a little too comfortable for his tastes. The fic begins with his decision to punish you for letting your guard down.Explicit for eventual relationship and smut things. My first fic/Ao3 post!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 8





	His Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first fic, so be gentle with me, hahaha.
> 
> If this gains traction I'll probably continue it!  
> Even if it doesn't I probably still will :P
> 
> No upload schedule yet, but we'll see how it goes!!  
> Also, a little key!  
> Italicized text is your thoughts, italics with quotes are Commander Ren speaking in your mind through the force.

“Supreme Leader,”

In a day, the words rolled off your tongue more times than you could count. You were a TIE/fo fighter, one of the best the First Order had trained. The assignments were simple, following alongside Kylo Ren through his more minor missions and ensuring no rebels impeded the spread of the Order’s grasp on the galaxy. Out of every unfortunate mission before you were appointed to the unpredictable leader, you were the sole survivor. You had become a symbol of the resiliency of the order given unfortunate circumstances. Death was inevitable for someone in your position and the only surprising factor was your ability to evade it.

“Captain,” came his modulated response, not turning to spare you even a glance from under his helmet. 

The edge of his cloak grazed against your flight suit as he passed by, heavy boots thumping against the pristine flooring of the Starkiller. No matter how many times he passed by, Kylo’s intimidating aura never became less imposing or fear-inspiring. The tension in the room was palpable as broad strides carried the man toward his Silencer. He was ordered to stay near the base, as the resistance was becoming far more bold with every push against his armies. With each passing day he began to act more and more like a caged animal bashing against its restraints and begging to be freed.

Letting him gain a substantial lead, you followed behind to your own vessel. Though there was an imposed boundary, none of the troops could allow their skills to falter, least of all the Supreme Leader and his most trusted captain. Even from such a distance, he towered over you in both stature and presence. He was a terrifying force, but there was no man in the Order you would rather stand next to. Or have as your own unspoken protector. As much as you were expected to deal with straggling aggressors with their eyes trained on your commander, Kylo placed your survival above any other troop standing at your side. The excuse was always that “Training a new Captain would be tedious,” but his ferocity when the stronger members of the Resistance approached you betrayed that notion. The way his feral passion engulfed you the moment the traitor FN-2187 raised his blaster toward you-

“You’re loud. Focus your thoughts,” His voice rang out as he entered the Silencer, snapping you back to the real world.

You needed only accept his words in your mind, feeling the cool embrace of the force washing over you. Suddenly your mind was eerily silent, empty except for the dull hum of connection between you and your commanding officer.

The training exercise was simple, racing through the void around the Starkiller base while doing your best not to destroy it or one another.

…

....

Well... more likely for HIM to try not to destroy YOU.

Kylo was as relentless of a pilot as he was a foot soldier. Even in training he held nothing back, and made no attempt to be gentle just because you were his favorite.

_ Favorite. _

That word tickled in the back of your mind for a moment longer, bringing the edges of your lips up as the ghost of a smile crossed your face. A shudder ran up your spine as his cold grasp enveloped your senses once again.

“ _ Focus.” _

The word echoed between your ears and your cheeks grew hot as realization washed over you. He was in your head, always, ensuring his personal warrior was always ready for anything.

You exhaled as your TIE hummed to life, following his sleek craft out of the hangar.

_ Alright… Show time. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were spinning. Spiraling. Your hands trembled as alarm sirens blared and the red light flashed just behind your head, painting your vision in a sickeningly paced swirl of black and crimson.

Ren had done exactly what you always feared: allowed you to become far too comfortable and given you just enough rope to hang yourself.

You had no idea where his ship was in the murky darkness of space around you. Your chest tightened and your breaths were jagged, even the gentle cool of his presence in your mind had gone dark.

Tears pricked your eyes as you realized there was only one option.

Reaching out for him.

“ _ Beg. Remember your place.” _

His voice hit you like a freight train before you could reach out for him, knocking the wind from your chest as his presence overwhelmed your mind once again. Your head lolled back as your eyes squeezed shut, grimacing at the heat of embarrassment growing in the pit of your stomach.

This was punishment for your insubordinate thoughts. For allowing your mind to wander.

_ Please… Commander... Save me. _

_ “Do better.” _

Tears gently streaked down your cheeks from beneath your helmet, soaking into the neck of your flight suit.

_ Kylo, please. I beg you, I can’t die. Not here. Not like this. _

_ “Pathetic.” _

You could hear the amusement in his thoughts, thinly veiled as disgust. His ship suddenly came into view, prompting you to unceremoniously eject from your fighter and scramble into the hatch of his ship.

Your body slammed against the floor as you dropped in through the hatch, your chest heaving as you struggled to catch your breath. Shaking hands fumble at the locks on your helmet, hissing as you cast it aside and grip at the flooring.You weakly push your torso up, wobbling your way to your feet before approaching the co-pilot’s seat.

His helmet remained pointed straight forward as he piloted his craft back towards the hangar. Your eyes trained on your hands and your focus on steading your breathing. Strands of hair stuck to your face and hung in your vision. You were scared to even think around Kylo right now, as you had no idea if this would be the extent of your punishment for dropping your guard.

“You seem to understand these events,” His voice was colder than usual.

“Yes sir,” Your voice was hoarse, quivering with embarrassment.

“Good. See that your attention doesn’t slip again,” His modulator gave the words a dangerous edge, vibrating right to your core.

Mere moments after returning the Silencer to its former position Kylo swept out from the ship, making quick work of the distance between his craft and the entrance to the rest of the Starkiller. You were left alone in your seat, legs quivering and emotions threatening to boil over at any moment.

Quickly, you heaved yourself from the seat and began the march back to your own quarters, replacing your helmet onto your head as you passed by. Without Kylo’s influence, your mind was running rampant. Hux would give you hell for destroying your TIE, and he would no doubt hear of your attachment from Kylo. You would be reassigned, or worse.

_ Reconditioned. _

You shuddered at the thought, ignoring the calls from your fellow pilots to join them for drinks and recreation. Reaching the door to your quarters was a long-desired relief to your weakened limbs. You entered and shut the door behind you. Your helmet made a sickening cracking noise as you threw it to the floor, finally allowing your emotions to take the better of you. 

Stripping out of your flight gear, you slipped into the standard issue recreation pants and tank top you were allotted for sleeping and time off. You slunk toward your bed, refusing to even glance in the mirror as shame burned at your ears. As you slipped under the covers the day’s events replayed over and over relentlessly. Your mind was racing, buzzing with thoughts. 

And then, all at once: it was silent. A heavy breath slipped past your lips as your eyes fluttered shut. The last thing you registered was a deep baritone somewhere in the back of your mind.

_ "You truly are FAR too loud..." _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know if there are any tips/reccomendations/suggestions for the rest of the story!!


End file.
